


Gift Giving

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dracos birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: This is really bad. Sorry guys. I have my first mock exam tomorrow and I'm stressing and not really in a fan fiction mood but I really wanted to complete  this challenge so here is this pretty bad fanfic as a result.





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad. Sorry guys. I have my first mock exam tomorrow and I'm stressing and not really in a fan fiction mood but I really wanted to complete this challenge so here is this pretty bad fanfic as a result.

Its Draco Malfoy's birthday tomorrow. And I have done nothing. I has no plans, no gifts, no surprises.   
Why?  
Because I am stumped.   
What can you a ridiculously wealthy person.  
Anything you came up with has already been tried Hermione  
Homemade Gifts?  
Magic so the whole idea is kinda pointless plus Harry sucks at crafts plus plus Birthday's 5, 11 and 13 all featured some form of handmade gift  
Something touching?  
You can only buy so many cute symbols of amazing relationships before you run out of symbols  
A good book?  
If Draco wants a book Draco buys it  
Yourself?  
Did that last year  
A surprise party?  
No one will turn up and thats not a happy surprise thats a lame one  
Have a little faith in people?   
I tried that the year before last. No one turned up  
You didn't invite us Harry we would have come.   
Well I ditched that idea at the last minute anyway.   
A poem?  
I can't rhyme  
Get him a diary and every page write down a thought you've had about him. Something you like something you admire etc etc.  
That is actually a really good idea Hermione  
I did it for Ron one year. 

 

Draco sits on the couch trying very hard not to cry. Harry sits next to him nervously. "Do you like it" Draco simply nods unable to express quite how much this means to him.


End file.
